The Shield, the Sword and the Owl chronicles
by Dalamis
Summary: Character study Chronicle format- There's no time frame or linear storytelling and thus the chronicles principle. English is not my native language. Be kind if you see errors.


I like exploring the lore and had part of the story not seen.

I take a deaper look a one character: Athena.

How she became a assassin, what it means to her, how she deal with the fact that she is not supposed to take contracts anymore, with Janey and all.

* * *

Title : Daily Routine

The night was calm. Hollow Point wasn't exactly glamourous. Thieves, killers, mercenaries, con artists. With that in mind, the night was calm. There was the occasional street fight or robbery.

Two ladies were sleeping through the noises of the city. They had lived there for a while now. They had gotten used to it. As for their apartment, it was modest one, 1 room, bathroom and a "kitchen" on the fifth floor. It has four walls and a roof. Other than that, it was miserable. There was barely place for a queen mattress. There was a weird smell, probably mold. Nevertheless, it was their home. In one of the corner of the room was a bracer, a pauldron and a gun.

The first woman was Athena a mercenary and the second woman was Janey, a junk dealer. Against all odds, they had found each other, Athena nearly dying upon the first meeting, thanks to a moonshot landing. Spring hag help her fing her contact on Elpis and from there, they had spoken, meet and gotten togheter.

The "bedroom" was quiet, the silence was only interrupted here and there by Janey's nightmares mumbles. Those mumbles woke up Athena. She slept lightly, due to her assassin days. She had learn early to sleep anywhere, and to wake up to any suspicious noise. So, Athena was awake, Janey had a nightmare. She gently woke up Janey, reassuring her that no kraggons were to harm her while Athena was there. It calmed her immediatly and she dozed off.

Athena however didn't go back to sleep. It was maybe, three in the morning. It wasn't odd for her to wake up so early. She got dressed, black tanktop and a black military pant. She laced her boots took all her gear and existed the room. Janey had tried to convince her to leave her gear in the kitchen, since they were safe, but Athena being Athena, she wasn't about to give up that habit just yet.

Janey was naive, thinking that no harm was to come to them in Hollow Point. Athena knew the kind of people she had pissed off during her Assassin career. They were not to be underestimated.

Making her way to the table kitchen, she took a bowl and some cereals and started her day.

After her breakfast, she alway took thirty minutes more or less to check all her gear, making sure everything was clean, loaded and ready. She then proceed to run about 5 kilometers making a stop a some wierd training place where she did a serie of push-up, set-up, chin-up, and other exercises. Once all her morning training done, she usually got back to her home, shower with Janey and start the day, not forgetting to put her armor on, her bracers, got Xyphos, her trusty sword, and her gun. And sometimes, a healing phial.

While she was undressing from her sweety tanktop and pants, Janey woke up alone in her bedroom. She had stop worrying when Athena wasn't there was she woke up. tough she didn't understan how the woman could go about all the routine in the morning and still go to bed past midnight every day. It was a mystery she was probably never going to uncover.

Athena and Janey got in the shower together and, then started their day. Both women were officially unemployed. Even if Hollow Point was a ship place to live, the bills were not paying themselves. So, Janey started her business a junkdealer in the city. Athena helped her carry the heavy parts. She also was usefull when Janey was trying to bargain with the seller or buyer. After all, not many people wanted a bullet in their leg, she discorverd.

Today, the pair was going to a city near Hollow Point to get a rare gun part. Since Janey look so naive and innocent, tough she was far from either one, people often thought they could frame her and get a better price. But, when Janey talked, they realized that she was a business woman and she knew her things. She wasn't about to get fool by some low goon.

I don't want to deal with some Jo-schmo. Where is your boss. Please take your time, my friend is going to enjoy your scream when the bullet hit your body. But hey, I'm just some junkdealer right.

The men ran, his between his legs. And soon after, Janey sealed a good deal with the Mob boss.

Athena didn't do a thing. She just had to be there, be intimidating, play with her gun or her sword. That's it. Some thing she would think "what a waste". As much a she enjoyed helping Janey and watch her work on part of car, or part of robot and stuff, she missed her mercenary days. She had swear to Janey that that was behind her, but deep inside, she knew it paid more and the job was much more stimulating…

Athena was in a dilemma. Either she continue to live a low life with her love, or she put her shield and sword back in action. Only one deal, one mission. And it would cover more than a year worth of living, in a better place, in a better city.

Coincidently, late that night, an old employer of hers made contact. Handsome Jack was offering more money than she needed for a job that would take her a couple of hours top.

"One last time." She promised herself.

She looked back one last time a Janey, who was asleep and seemed peaceful, and vanish in the night.


End file.
